This invention is related to personal articles, and more particularly to an improved cell phone holder.
Typical cell phone holders are configured to hold the cell phone vertical. This makes them uncomfortable and inconvenient to use. Moreover, typical cell phone holders are equipped with rigid clips or belt loops, which are also inconvenient and uncomforttable, and not readily adaptable th clothing with loose waists, no waist (skirts), or no belts.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,486,470 ; discloses a fisherman""s belt with a combination of horizontal and verttical pockets.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,781,81 discloses a cartridge holder with a horizontal pocket.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,644,623 discloses a bottle holder with a horizontal pocket.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,704 discloses a belt holder for a cellular phone. A pocket is not utilized.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,100 discloses a pivotable phone pocket.
U.S. Pat. No. D346,815 discloses a sunglasses case with belt loop attachment.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,516 discloses an eyeglass receptacle with belt loop attachment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,485,946 discloses a pivotable radio holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,956,701 discloses a pivotable pager holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,120 discloses a pivotable portable telephone holder.
This invention provides an improved cell phone holder that holds the phone substantially horizontal. The holder includes a phone pocket made of supple leather, sized to firmly hold the phone when not in use, yet quickly release it when needed.
The key feature of the invention is the substantially horizontal positioning of the phone pocket at the waist of the user, which enables comfort in all sitting, standing and bending positions. Protection of the phone is provided by enabling a more frontal position for the phone than the hip side or buttocks side positions favored by users of vertical phone holders.
Another key feature is the securing structure, which includes a planar element inside the waist band of the user joined to the phone pocket by a flexible hinge. Preferably the entire assembly of pocket, hinge and planar element are made of leather, with different sections of the assembly made of specific types and thicknesses of leather best suited for the specific functions. The planar element may optionally be a business card holder, which conveniently holds business cards, and which enables ready adjustment of the thickness of the planar element to adapt its securing function to different garment and torso configurations.